We've Got Obsessions
by IbtiWiptyWoo
Summary: "Roses mean 'I love you'. Violets mean 'faithfulness'. And I know I'm shit at poetry, just please come back to me." He's obsessed with the flowers she loved, and when she loved him. She's obsessed with the chances she'd missed, and the chances he'd missed with her. Gruvia two-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Roses Mean 'I Love You'

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did Gruvia would be canon and I would know who the hell Silver is already.

Well, enjoy this kinda-angsty kinda-not Gruvia two-shot! I listened to Marina and the Diamonds' 'Obsessions' while writing this. The first chapter is Gray-centered, the second is Juvia-centered.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**We've Got Obsessions**

**Chapter One: Roses Mean 'I Love You'**

Gray woke up to silky sheets. They were the first thing he noticed. Hell, those sheets were so soft it was as though they were woven out of goddamn angel hair and butterfly wings. And the smell…they smelled like a strange mixture of cigarette smoke, Colgate and shampoo. Not just any shampoo…lavender. The ice mage remembered when he couldn't tell roses from daisies. That was, until she, with her weird obsession with flowers, taught him. Lavender…that meant devotion, didn't it? He couldn't remember it off the top of his head, but he was pretty sure. Ironic, that.

The next most noticeable thing was less pleasant: it a bleeding headache and he most definitely knew that this _did_ belong to him. And the pain was so demanding and so loud, so goddamn _loud_, even though it was all in his head and he knew it was, but it was just so painful and it reminded him. It reminded him of the alcohol and the music and the broken smiles and his stupid stupid _stupid_ actions and most of all, it reminded him of her.

Gray opened his eyes and winced. The sun was too bright through the light blue curtains in the neatly decorated room. It was too girlish for his taste; the classic girl's room. Full-view mirror in the corner. Photographs of family or friends, most likely, hung up on the wall. Frilly clothes hung in the open closet. There were flowers on the windowsill – tulips, they looked like. That meant perfect love. Was the flower world out to screw him over?

And then there were those sheets.

Those damned silk sheets.

Gray moved so he was lying on his side and saw the figure sleeping soundly next to him. She was a beauty, with curves most women would dream about and guys would drool over. Her short bob of blue hair stood out from the pearly bed sheets. Gray turned a blind eye to this; after all, they always had blue hair. He supposed it was something his subconsciousness picked up on. He did it without thinking. Now that he was thinking about it, though, for the past few months, the only girls he'd ever picked up were only ever bluenettes, just like she had been.

And then he was the one who claimed he'd moved on.

"I'm fucking obsessed, aren't I?" he whispered to himself.

He got changed like he always did, left soundlessly like he was now used to doing, and took a taxi home. He was glad he had his wallet with him or he'd have to have walked home, and he had no idea where he was.

And now here he was, on his couch, staring out the window in his tiny apartment's living room. It wasn't raining, but it might as well have been. That was how he felt. Like he was raining. Like he was thousands of drops of water falling from the glorious Heavens onto the mess that is earth. Now he understood why she was always saying things like, "Drip, drip, drop." He felt like drip, drip, dropping too.

The ice mage dug in his pockets and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He didn't usually smoke – he couldn't tell exactly when he picked up the habit. Wasn't it since he'd last seen her? Probably. He was such a fucking idiot. Like destroying his lungs and making his clothes smell bad was going to bring her back.

Gray exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke into the air, when a small vase holding a bouquet of roses caught his attention. Roses as red as Erza's hair. Roses as red as Flame-Brain's magic. Roses as red as her cheeks whenever she was near him. Roses as red as the thread he had thought would never snap. The roses were already beginning to wilt, and some petals had fallen and landed on the sill, looking as though the painted wood was splattered with lovely red blood.

Gray stood up and, ignoring his pounding head, leaned against the windowsill, still staring at the flowers. A folded card stamped with a love heart caught the ice mage's eye. It was attached to a ribbon on one of the roses. Gray clumsily turned it over and read the inside – it was a poem scribbled in his messy handwriting.

"_Juvia,_

_Roses mean 'I love you'  
Violets mean 'Faithfulness'  
And you know I'm shit at poetry.  
Just please come back to me._

—_Gray"_

It had taken him the longest time to write that. Yeah, he was shit at poetry. But she still told him she loved him every Valentine's Day, when she got a crappy string of rhyming couplets that didn't even rhyme from him. She still said she loved him. She was Juvia – of course she loved him. That's what Juvia did. That's what she was supposed to be doing.

So where did it go wrong? When did she stop saying it? When did she stop loving him? When had the roses lost their meaning? And he didn't know, he didn't fucking know even though it was all he ever thought about now, all that ever occupied his mind every single day of every single week.

He watched another petal fall and sighed.

_I'm fucking obsessed...aren't I?_

* * *

Flower meanings that I used include:

Lavender = devotion  
Tulips = perfect love  
Rose = I love you

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Say It

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and it belongs to Hiro Mashima, as do all the characters etc. If I did own it, however, mark my words Gruvia would be canon by now.

Well, enjoy this kinda-angsty kinda-not Gruvia two-shot! I listened to Marina and the Diamonds' 'Obsessions' while writing this. This chapter is the last chapter and Juvia-centred.

* * *

**We've Got Obsessions**

**Chapter Two: Say It**

_Drip, drip, drop._

The water mage stared at the rain with eyes that almost as clouded as the overcast sky. It had been raining for days – no, weeks straight. Whenever someone complained and said, "This rain is so gloomy," or whenever someone confronted her about it, Juvia denied anything.

_No, Juvia didn't make the rain start._

_No, Juvia's not upset._

_No, Juvia's doesn't love him anymore._

But most people knew better than to believe her. They also knew better than to keep pushing her to her limit. She was in a rather fragile emotional state; even more so than normal. Juvia had never fully learned how to control her feelings. And now look what they were doing to her.

She sighed. The rain kept coming, it just kept falling down._ Drip, drip, dr—_

Juvia closed her eyes to the rain, pretending it didn't exist, and shut the open window. The rain was only a reminder of him – of the everything he had done for her– and being near it brought her so much pain, _so much pain_ that she couldn't stand to see another drop. The water mage collapsed on her bed, her head buried in a pillow that still smelled of the lavender shampoo she'd bought to impress him.

After he had taken the rain away, Juvia had loved him. Juvia had learned to love the rain, too. Juvia loved everything about him and everything he loved, she learned to love. Caramade Franks. The rain. The cold. Even her own body; even herself. She had learned to love it all thanks to him. She had also learned that love was not like candy. She could not run out if she kept giving it out. So she kept giving and giving and giving. She had made it a habit, almost, to tell her lover she loved him every single day. And if he was on a mission, or if she was, she would count the days and simply make up for it with even more "I love you's". She had even dropped her third-person speech habit whenever she said it, to make it seem more genuine.

But then Juvia had started to doubt herself when he never replied to her confessions of love. So she started wondering, what if he thought she was too clingy? She had known the ice mage – whose name she couldn't bear to think about – long enough and well enough to know that he didn't like holding hands or cuddling. Was a simple "I love you" too much, as well? Was it a sweet thing to do, or was it creepy? Had she come across as delusional? Obsessed, even?

Whatever her reasoning behind it was, Juvia had stopped saying it every time she saw him. Their relationship kept going smoothly, so she started saying it less and less. And then she never said it at all unless he made the first move, which was very rare. She knew he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. But he could try. She remembered, on her birthday, he hadn't even bought her a present. He hadn't said "I love you," either. She had assumed he would buy her something – especially since he had gone to the local florist earlier that week, and since he spent so much time in the guild's archives, looking through books of old poetry.

And then he had come to her party empty-handed and, for lack of better words, empty-mouthed. "Happy birthday," was the best she'd gotten out of him. Should she had said something first? Why should she, anyway? Wasn't he the man? Shouldn't he have the guts to say "I love you" without her doing anything?

Juvia groaned into her pillow. Where had she messed up? Where had she missed her chance? She had done so much for him! She had worried about it constantly. She had even bought shampoo especially for him! Of course she had driven him away.

The water mage turned over and stared at the ceiling. Maybe their falling apart had been a good thing. Maybe it had been time, anyway. No relationship lasted forever.

Then why, why, _why why why_ was she now so obsessed with the chances she had missed, with the moments she had lost?

Why was she asking herself so many painful questions?

Why was it raining?

Why did it _hurt_?

Why—

Juvia buried her cheek into her pillow and breathed in the faint flowery scent, and listened to the all-too familiar drip-drip-drop of the rain hitting the roof.

"It was probably Juvia's fault, anyway," she whispered to herself. "She still loves him, doesn't she?" she asked, though no one was there to answer her.

She closed her eyes and willed the tears not to come. "She's still obsessed with him, isn't she...?"

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
